Four Beautiful Words
by Moxxy
Summary: Fluff. Sexual content. Beckdam.


"Make love to me"

Those were the words she had just spoken that rang, echoing loudly in his head. She stood there, staring at him with trembling hands, waiting for some sort of response if any. Recieving none, she repeated herself.

"Adam, I want you to make love to me..."

Hearing her say it once more finally confirmed his question of if he'd heard her correctly. "But... Why?," was all he could manage to get out, as moronic as it sounded.

"B- because, I love you" Becky could barely take another second of this thick quiet that was being filled with very few words. Couldn't he see how nerve-wracking his unreadable expression was to her. "...Don't you want to?"

"I..." Adam trailed off taking a good look at the girl who stood practically a foot away from him. Moments ago, they were exchanging fond kisses and magical touches. Now they stood so close, yet felt so far apart. This was totally unexpected to him. "Of course I want to, I just. . . I thought we were waiting. I mean, your vow and-"

"The vow means nothing to me anymore... I made that vow while my head was in the clouds and I barely knew a thing about anything other than sunshine and Bible verses. People change and I've changed, Adam. I'm a different person now and who I am now. . . She wants for this to happen so desparately" Becky looked at him with an expression that was almost pleading.

He listened intently to her words and understood. However, he had just one concern. "But, Becky, my body..."

Stepping closer to him, she placed a hand on his bicep and stared into his eyes lovingly "...is perfect no matter what. And I'm not asking you to get naked for me, Adam, I just want you to make love to me" She said this in all sincerity, but then thought about her words for a moment and panicked, "Oh gosh, that sounded really selfish, didn't it?"

Adam couldn't help but faintly smile, watching her bite her lip nervously. He shook his head speaking softly, "No, Becks. That's not selfish at all"

She sighed helplessly, "Yes, yes it is! I'm asking you to do physical stuff for me when I know I can't do the same from you. I'm so selfish!" Groaning frustratedly, she hid her face in her hands to cover the tears of embarrassment filling her eyes.

"Becks, no," Adam said soothingly before removing the girl's hands from her face and holding her by her waist. "You're not selfish," staring into her big, teary eyes, he whispered, "And of course I'll make love to you"

"R- Really? Are you sure? Because you don't have to-"

"Yes, I'm positive. . . I want to," he smiled softly at her before planting a sweet yet passionate kiss upon her lips. Pulling away, Becky smiled shyly yet a bit sadly at him. "I'd do the same for you, ya know, if you weren't so insecure"

Adam nodded slowly. "I know you would, because you're just that amazing. . ."

Becoming captivated by his blue eyes as she always did, Becky leaned in slowly toward his face until her lips ghosted inches away from his. She whispered a meaningful, "I love you," before eagerly kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Placing both her hands behind his neck, her fingers playing at the ends of his hair, she felt Adam's arms snake themselves snugly around her body as he reciprocated her kiss lovingly.

Deciding that Becky had taken charge enough for one night, with initiating this and all, Adam reluctantly parted his lips from hers, taking both her frail, delicate hands in his and leading her to her bed. Taking a seat, he pulled her down into his lap, his arms once again finding their way around her waist and holding her body close to his. His lips touched hers ever-so-lightly so that he could whisper to her, "You're still sure about this?"

Leaning away a bit to look at him, Becky nodded while smiling lovingly, a thin layer of happy tears coating her eyes. "Absolutely"

Adam smiled softly back, kissing her lips once again. Becky kissed back eagerly, caressing his face in her hand, now completely confident in what she'd asked him to do for her. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Her lips parted almost immediately, letting him explore her mouth like he had so many times before.

However, this time was different. Every moment now was precious to her. Every touch, every kiss that would lead up to what she now yearned for so desperately was cherished. Becky soon found herself being gently nudged to lay down with him. Their lips parted momentarily as they exchanged loving smiles once again before continuing to pleasure each other with their lips and fondle each other's tongues.

As moments passed, their kisses grew undeniably heated and Becky found herself wanting more. Moaning against his lips softly, she finally pulled away breathlessly, attempting to catch her breath as she stared up at him.

"Adam," she whispered.

"Yeah?," he responded, staring down at the angel that lay below him.

"I- I want you to touch me"

He smiled at how even those words could sound so innocent coming from the lips of Becky Baker. "Okay," he whispered sweetly in her ear before gently taking the material of her shirt in his hands and pulling it up over her head. Several articles of clothing were removed following this until she was stripped down to her lacy white bra and matching panties.

Adam admired every inch of exposed skin with a kiss each time something was removed. He'd nussle her neck and look into her eyes, whispering words of love everytime he sensed her growing insecure or self-conscious. She'd smile adoringly at these small gestures that meant the world to her.

"May I...?" Becky felt his hand on her back, ghosting the clasps of her bra.

She nodded slowly and whispered, "You may..."

Adam placed a gently kiss on her neck before undoing the tiny, secured clasps until the material was loose around her chest. With all the gentility in the world, he slowly removed the bra. While taking a moment to admire her utter beauty, Becky could feel his eyes on one of the most unseen parts of her body. Growing insecure, she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Adam noticing this, placed two hands over either of her arms which were shielding her chest. He whispered with love, "You are so beautiful"

Her face turning a light shade of pink and a small smile forming across her lips, she looked back at him, directly in his eyes and her arms fell back down to her sides wondering what he'd do next.

"I'm yours...," he heard her whisper. Her voice sent a chill down his spine. Gulping nervously, Adam leaned in, kissing her lips with a certain urgency that made her feel like her lungs would collapse. Becky laid back on the bed, pulling him down with her. He soon removed his lips from hers, pressinging gentle kisses against the nape of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone, her chest and soon her breast. Once he was sure she was comfortable with him tending to her there, he cupped her breast in his hand, placing the most sensitive part between his lips, letting his tongue swirl around it. His tender care earned a multitude of soft moans to escape her lips.

"Adam. . ." Hearing his name come out of her mouth in such a manner did things to him never knew were possible.  
Her hands entangled in his hair, Becky dared to whisper the words that had seemed to take an eternity to leave her lips: "I'm ready"

Hearing this, Adam lifted his head to look up at her with a small smile. "You sure?"

She nodded, biting her lip momentarily. "...Positive"

He kissed her lips deeply and felt her hand eagerly lead his to between her thighs. Adam could barely believe this was happening. A girl- but not just any girl, Becky Baker- desparately wanted him to make love to her. And fully with the knowledge of his condition.

Feeling her moist panties, he knew she truly meant it when she said she was ready. He began to rub her through the soft material while tenderly kissing her neck. Eventually, the single last undergarment was removed and Adam's fingers went to work. He touched her and made any movement possible in order to pleasure her, wanting so desperately for her satisfaction to match how it would be if he weren't "missing parts". And though he had nothing to compare this reaction to... By the sounds she was making, he guessed he was doing a pretty fine job.

Becky Baker felt sensations she had never felt before or could even imagine were possible. She was pretty sure her lip would bleed if she continued at this rate of biting down on it to keep her noisemaking under control.

"Nobody's home... Be as loud as you want, angel"

His soft whisper sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't take it anymore. This felt amazing and she didn't care who heard her.

Her moans were incessant and beautiful to him. He loved that he could do that for her and make her feel this way, despite all the things he wish he could change about himself.

As she reached her peak, his name was constant in her mouth. Shocks of pleasure flowed throughout her body. She shook with bliss, her lean fingers balled into fists as they gripped tightly onto the material of his shirt.

Slowly descending from her high, Becky panted heavily, connecting her gaze with Adam's. A small smile played on her lips as she fought to catch her breath.

"I love you...," he whispered, leaving a softly kiss on the corner of her mouth. Becky smiled lovingly at him, her breathing finally steadied. "I love you too.. Thank you"

Adam smiled at her innocence. "No... Thank you"

Becky soon pulled him to lay closely beside her, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. A soft yawn escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. Adam glanced down to see the utter cuteness of his angel. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head causing her lips to form one last smile as she drifted to sleep.

A/N: Review please :3


End file.
